Doom: Epilogue
by Jack vile Ripper
Summary: Ini adalah kisah akhir dari Doom.


Doom adalah sebuah Game buatan id Software dan Bethesda. Game itu bukanlah kepemilikan saya dalam bentuk manapun.

O

Langit cerah, tetapi tidak berwarna sama sekali.

Pemdandangan indah, tetapi tidak berbentuk sama sekali.

Angin berhembus, tetapi tidak ada suara sama sekali.

Waktu berlalu, tetapi tidak ada kemajuan mupun kemunduran.

Suasana nyaman, tetapi tidak ada hangat maupun dingin.

Inilah tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku hanya 'ada'. Tanpa tujuan dan tanpa kecepatan. Sebuah stagnasi dari apapun mencegahku melakukan apapun untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

Sebuah tempat dimana illusi berubah menjadi kenyataan. Sebuah tempat dimana konsep dari apapun menjadi hilang. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan.

Mengapa?

Bukankah situasi ini terjadi akibat dari konsekuensi aksiku? Bukankah semua ini adalah salahku? Bukankah penderitaan ini adalah hukuman yang sepatutnya datang kepadaku?

...tidak.

–––Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak!

Aku menolak. Aku menolak semua ini dalam bentuk manapun.

Aku tidak ingin sebuah kompensasi dari kontribusi ataupun bantuanku dalam bentuk apapun. Aku tidak mau bayaran dari apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Semua itu datang berasal dari diriku sendiri.

'Kalau begitu, maka mengapa?'

Karena aku bilang seperti itu. Karena aku mau seperti itu. Karena aku harus seperti itu.

'Seperti apa?'

Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin melihat kehidupan apa setelah ini. Aku ingin melihat kebahagiaan dan kepedihan yang menantiku. Apakah itu salah?

'Walaupun kau dapat terluka?'

Tidak apa-apa. Apabila itu adalah bayaran dari kebebasanku. Apabila itu adalah hasil akhir dari pilihanku. Apabila kesempatan ini adalah baik maupun salah–––

–––aku tidak salah.

Maka...

'Kamu,'

Aku,

'––Ingin hidup.'

O

Panas. Buruk. Dosa.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan tempat ini. Sebuah mimpi buruk dari makhluk manapun dan apapun.

Api membara membakar jiwa, udara kotor melobangi paru-paru, dan sebuah atmosfer yang memerangkap segalanya yang mau pergi dari tempat ini.

Dari tempat itu ada bekas-bekas goresan, bakar, ledakan, bahkan ada tempat yang tampaknya menghilang dari tempat awalnya.

Dari pernyataan dan bukti ini kita bisa menyimpulkan satu pertanyaan saja.

Mengapa?

Karena tempat ini digunakan sebagai tempat pertarungan.

Pertarungan antara 2 makhluk yang sama sekali berbeda.

Makhluk yang satu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam kata-kata.

Mengapa? Karena semua makhluk hidup memiliki bentuk. Bahkan benda saja memiliki bentuk. Namun makhluk ini, adalah sesuatu yang tidak memiliki bentuk.

Tidak, daripada 'tidak memiliki bentuk' lebih baik menjelaskannya dengan 'tidak berbentuk'. Apakah perbedaanya? Makhluk ini, yang tampaknya sudah melanggar hukum alam semesta untuk 'ada' saja, tidak memiliki konsep 'bentuk'.

Oleh karena itu 'itu' bisa saja tampak seperti apapun bagi siapapun dan apapun dan sekaligus bisa menjadi tidak apapun sekaligus.

Sebuah makhluk yang tercipta oleh teriakan sebuah alam untuk mengalahkan siapa saja yang mengancam keselamatan dari alam tersebut. Itu bisa saja dibilang sebagai 'antibodi' atau 'kumpulan kesadaran dari setiap makhluk di alam ini' atau bisa saja bahwa makhluk itu adalah 'kesadaran dari alam' yang mereka gunakan untuk bertarung.

Itu meraung dengan teriakan yang tidak mengeluarkan suara tetapi 'amarah'. Dari ranguan tersebut gunung-gunung menjadi rata, sungai lahar menjadi beku, dan udara terbakar akibatnya.

Sungguh, teriakan itu bukanlah ekspresi dari emosi, melainkan teriakan itu adalah akibat dari sebuah emosi. Dosa dari Kemarahan.

Yang diteriaki oleh makhluk yang tampaknya sangatlah kuat tadi adalah seseorang. Sebuah figur yang tampaknya sangatlah kecil bagi makhluk tak berwujud itu.

Dia memakai sebuah baju zirah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Berbagai senjata berada ditangannya. Beberapa dikenali oleh 'itu' akibat 'itu' pernah mendominasi alam mereka, kebanyakan datang dari alam yang sama dari 'itu', dan yang lainnya berasal dari dunia yang tidak didengar atau diketahui oleh 'itu'.

Orang itu adalah sumber dari kesakitannya sejak sekan banyak waktu. Lebih lama dari yang dapat 'itu' bayangkan. Dia adalah sumber dari kemarahannya––dan ketakutannya.

Tetapi tidak lagi, setelah ini 'itu' akan menyerang orang itu dan membunuhnya. Setelah merengut nyawanya 'itu' akan berkuasa dengan tangan besi dan tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menghentikannya–

–––?!

Sesuatu mengenai 'tubuh' dari 'itu'. Dan serangan itu mengingatkan 'itu' bahwa pertarungan mereka bahkan belum dimulai. Ini bukanlah waktuya untuk membayangkan masa depan apabila tidak bisa memfokuskan di masa kini.

Jadi 'itu' bersiap-siap untuk menerkam orang tersebut.

Betul, orang yang ditakuti oleh segala alam semesta. Orang yang ditakuti oleh setiap anggpta dari kumpulan diri 'itu'. Orang yang dapat membunuh 'itu' sama seperti 'itu' dapat membunuhnya.

Perwujudan dari neraka mengatakan nama dari orang yang dia benci dari siapapun–

"Doom Slayer."

–dan memulai pertarungan terbesar dan terakhir bagi pembunuh neraka.


End file.
